


Sweet Lies

by SpaceAsylum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors AU, Mention of Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsylum/pseuds/SpaceAsylum
Summary: During an off-season, Viktor is treating Yuuri to a valentines night out before actual valentines. While going to retrieve something, a speeder on the icy road causes an accident that changes Yuuri's life.





	1. Intro

It had been a night out during an off-season. A cold night in February when it all happened, it had been close to valentines day and Viktor had wanted to take Yuuri out for the night, treating the smaller raven haired male to various things despite the flustered attempts to get the taller to stop. The flustered couple trotting through the snow with linked arms often drew attention. Both were famous skaters, Viktor being a former 5-time champion and Yuuri following a close pursuit with two wins under his belt. This caused the love birds too often take back allies and short cuts to avoid the major crowds as Viktor still tends to get the occasional jealous fangirl who tries to rip Yuuri from his side. Last time that happened it had scared Yuuri due to how angry Viktor got, which wasn't as common in their relationship at all. 

Currently, the two were just having some small talk as night fell, one clinging onto the other and vise-versa as they window shopped various stores with Makkachin ever so slightly trailing next to them from his leash in Viktor's free hand. It was an amazing sight to behold for some 'viktuuri' fans, especially their captain who had been following the couple around all day. Both males had noticed Phichit as soon as he began following them but paid no mind as long as he didn't intrude in their business. It wasn't until Yuuri spotted something from across the streets that he gave a tug on Viktor's arm, quietly telling him that he will be right back and proceeded to cross the street carefully.

The roads were iced over with the coldest month of Saint Petersburg being already a week in, this caused Yuuri to carefully make his way across the street despite his skills on ice as his current shoes weren't made for this. Of course, the faint screeching as a drunk driver rounded the corner, sliding on the icy streets and straight for the small ice skater. Due to the nature of the weather plus driver already being so close to him, Yuuri barely had any time to react nor enough time to get in time. Blacking out as soon as the drunk speeder hit him all he could hear were the muffled screams of what remained of passer-bys on the streets and Viktor's pained voice telling Phichit to call an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. It radiated through Yuuri's body as darkness overtook him. After awhile the pain dulled into a faint ache and the more Yuuri tried to think about what exactly had happened, his thoughts blurred together. Blinking open his eyes, he found himself...in an empty room. There was no doors or windows...no color to the walls either and it confused him to an extent. He was... hit by a car right? Why did he wake up on the floor? This didn't excuse the dull ache shooting up his spine as it turned back into immense pain and it caused Yuuri to collapse back into his position. He took another breath and wondered what was going on until something caught his attention. Slowly he turned his head to look at it directly and found...himself? 

Equally colored eyes stared back at him, the raven hair cupping the others face delicately. No words were exchanged, only the faint humming noise coming from the other Yuuri, who was sitting with their knees pulled to their chest little ways off. It reminded him of when Viktor mentioned he had a lovely voice on a, particularly rainy night...Viktor...Viktor! Yuuri tried to get up frantically, but now he couldn't even feel his limbs and yet the pain still echoed through his body despite this. He had to find Viktor...to tell him he's alright. As if on cue the other Yuuri eyes narrowed, the humming coming to an abrupt stop which filled the empty room with an unnerving silence... those eyes he shared with the other seemed...hostile and different. It suddenly dawned on him that this other Yuuri had little details about them that made them different from him. The hostile dull eyes and especially the noticeable scars that littered the others bare arms and legs. Yuuri didn't have those...at least he didn't think so, were those from the accident? No, they looked more like self-caused scars not ones from a car... Slowly the other stood up and made his way towards Yuuri, crouching down to look directly at him. No words were exchanged yet, but as Yuuri's vision suddenly began to fade, he could see the movement of lips from the other although the words fell on silent ears....

Yuuri sat up abruptly. Breathing labored as his he tried to make sense of what was going on, his eyes darted around the room he was in. Heaving a relieved sigh when he found himself in an actual room and not the empty one from before. The soft sheets made the faint scraping noise as he shifted to a more comfortable sitting position. The dull ache was still there but it wasn't as extreme as before...the ache reminded him of the accident and it confused him that he wasn't in a hospital room but instead back in the hotel room he and Viktor had been sharing in Saint Petersburg for a couple of weeks. Was the damage not that bad and he got discharged while he was still out? No an impact like that should've at least broken something...His eyes flicked around the room again and shifted his way out of the bed. Feet lightly touching the ground as he stood up. No broken legs as he could still walk. He moved his arms. Those were fine too. What happened and where in the world was Viktor? Yuuri wandered around the hotel room, noticing little things here and there that seemed out of place. The beds weren't shoved together like they were previously and the other one remained relatively untouched, the broken chair that was thrown across the room by Yuri at one point was sitting in its normal position...fixed as if nothing had happened and since when did Yuuri get bunny slippers? It all confused him...was that all really a dream?? A bad dream...maybe that's all it was, yeah. 

Yuuri made his way over to the counter of the tiny hotel room kitchen where his phone was plugged in charging, pulling the charger out of the phone as he proceeded to make his way over towards the couch and plopped down onto it. Cracking his neck as he unlocked and checked what was up. The screen read '56 unread messages' and it made the ravenette nearly drop his phone. He was used to getting spammed but not at this level...shifting through messages he found that some of his contact names were different as well...Yurio had been changed to Yura and Viktor's was oddly spelled Victor instead, other various contacts had been slightly changed too. Did he get drunk? Oh boy, he didn't want a repeat of that night and he hoped he didn't. Several of the messages were from Phichit (who had been cleverly renamed to Pikachit for some reason) which was understandable, but what struck Yuuri odd was that the rest were from Yuri. The smaller Russian Yuri had spammed his phone over the course of 7 to 8 hours and what was even more confusing was that the entirety of the messages was in perfect Japanese. Yuri hardly knew enough to speak it let alone text it so either Yuri had learned perfect Japanese overnight or Viktor had stolen the smaller's phone. What made Yuuri confirm the later theory was the fact that almost all were him fussing over if Yuuri was ok, totally not a Yuri thing. Shifting so he could type the other quickly he sent a 'Im fine Vitya' and waited, after a few minutes of not receiving any reply he assumed kitten had deleted the message and made a mental note to text the actual Viktor after he got something to eat.

By the time a ding was heard from his phone he had already downed half of what he had made for breakfast. Unlocking his phone yet again as he took a bite, Yuuri nearly choked from the reply. 

Yura// Vitya?   
Yura// Yuuri are you sure your alright you seem to be mistaking me for Victor  
Yura// and you know how much he hates being called that too

Last time Yuuri checked, being called Vitya often made the older man flush when Yuuri used it. It made him question everything that's been happening lately all over again...the dream, the odd out of places things, name changes and now this? Something was up and Yuuri didn't know what...As Yuuri was lost in thought he was unaware that his phone had been going off non-stop now and it wasnt until half-way through his ringtone that he realized someone had been calling him, but as Yuuri went to pick it up the person hung up before he could read the caller ID. Another ding went off and it prompted Yuuri to finally look at his texts again.

Yura// Yuuri?  
Yura// Yuuri Awnser me  
Yura// You better not be hurting yourself again!

the messages seemed frantic, sense when did Yuuri intentionally hurt himself.

Yura// Yuuri! Pick up your phone!  
Yura// Ok im coming over if you dont pick up  
-3 missed calls from Yura-

Wait coming over. Yura had called him. What was happening...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and Im not every good at writing the characters just yet. If things seemed rushed im sorry but yeah. This is a fanfiction AU I like to call 'Actor AU' enjoy~


End file.
